Kingdom by the Sea
by knick-knack-15
Summary: They would do anything to see her again. To see the smile that kept them going. To glow under the gaze of her bright eyes that found them as they slept...
1. Prolouge

**This is SO on impulse. I'm just friggin happy that I made the basketball team. SO happy, that it's time to go fanfiction chapter CRAZY! WOOT!**

**Okay... I've always wanted to try a tragedy, but me, being well... ME, I found it hard to kill of a fictional character. I'm such a loser. But the only way I can get over my loser-ness, is to face this head on. Okay. Here we go. I did my research. This had better work.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I own High School Musical. In fact, Corbin's stealing a soda from my kitchen right now:P**

PROLOUGE 

She bit her lip and stifled her cry of pain as she looked to the swollen, torn flesh of the back of her hand. Microscopic shards of crystal sent searing burns through her fingertips. She hated this. She hated that everyone could see her mother in her, from the dull, flat chocolate brown eyes that scanned the damage she had done to her hand, to the golden blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. And suddenly, she was filled with emotion. Anger... frustration... _lonliness_... she let her pink lips part, and she could feel everything rise through her, then it escaped through one loud, painful, heartbroken scream. It had all been realized. She wasn't coming back. She stood there as her heart and soul had been lowered six feet under, and she didn't so anything about it. But_ now_... it had all been taken away. 

The shriek burned the back of her throat. For the first time_ ever_,she let the stinging prick the back of her eyes. She let her bottom lip twitch. She let her breathing become shallow. She cried. Hot tears freely fell when reality hit her. She wasn't coming back, and it had taken days of different emotions and a lifetime of internal conflict to figure it all out. Hysterical sobs thundered down on her body. God, the pain... the indesribable feeling of lonliness... she screamed again, letting a sect of the blonde hair that she never wanted fall across her face darkly as she crumpled to the floor. Her shoulders uncontrollably shook. She wanted more than anything to see her again. She had nothing... _she_ was nothing without her... 

She suddenly felt herself being pulled by warm, gentle, loving, forgiving arms. She was instantly soothed as she was softly rocked back and forth. Her breathing became deep again. She swallowed back her tears. Her eyes went back to a soft burning. The remaining tears rolled down her chin. This was what she had left. All she could do was hang her head and regain what she had left. This was the only thing she could clutch to as her perfect life in their perfect little castle residing by the ocean was torn apart. Ripped to pieces. 

Little by litte. Heart by heart... 

**Yeah, yeah, you're thinking... HUH? Goooooooood. Everything will be revealed soon enough. Until then... you COULD leave a review. I mean, it's just suggestion... (wink, wink!)**


	2. Many and Many a Year Ago

**Hey! Sorry for SUCH the long wait. I haven't updated anything in EONS! Here's the next chapter, and I hope nothing has been too revealing!**

She slowly submerged herself in the warmth that surrounded her, the warmth that she didn't deserve. Not only that, but she didn't deserve the kingdom by the peaceful sea. She had never been grateful for the forgiving arms. She had never stopped to appreciate the beautiful hair and the beautiful face. But what was it worth now? She shivered, even in the midst of reality, letting the emotion pour out, letting the memories sweep through her, letting the story unfold...

_The agony._

_It was the only way to express how she felt about him being stretched across the room instead of being at her side. Agonizing. She watched as he shook hands with the authorititative figures, wondering what it would take to earn his attention again. She kissed the blonde head at her side and smoothed her hands over the silk of her dress and waited. Like always._

_She shivered in the openess of the room, as the harsh breeze caught the shoulders of her sparkling red dress, but an anonymous presence made this tremor somehow different. She looked back across the stretch of the room, letting agony refill her, but at the same moment another feeling gradually grew inside of her settling where it pleased. And it grew._

_As the sole definition of sophistication pulsated around her, the slight tickle of a cough caught the back of her throat. Politely, she coughed delicately into her palm. But this was only the beginning._

_The agony._

She shivered again, reeling the story and emotion back in, just for the moment. She suddenly darkened, thinking to herself that in the end it was all her fault. She hadn't realized it, but she went cold again.

**I know.**

**This makes NO. SENSE.**

**And you guys were giving me reviews, asking me who this 'she' person is.**

**I CAN'T TELL YOU!**

**But you'll find out soon enough.**

**Review.**


End file.
